


...And you will know us by the trail of Dead

by Spatterpunk



Category: Mayhem (Band), Pearl Jam
Genre: Eddie Vedder - Freeform, Euronymous - Freeform, Hellhammer - Freeform, Jan Axel Blomberg - Freeform, Jørn Stubberud - Freeform, M/M, Mayhem, Necrobutcher - Freeform, Pearl Jam - Freeform, Pelle Ohlin - Freeform, Rare Pairings, dead, Øystein Aarseth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatterpunk/pseuds/Spatterpunk
Summary: Dead never existed
Relationships: Dead | Per Yngve Ohlin/Eddie Vedder
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	...And you will know us by the trail of Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was a cool concept in my head. This probably sucks. 
> 
> I named this chapter after a band, but the inspiration was from the song by them called Claire De Lune

"I’m leaving." was the first thing Dead said when he walked through the door. 

"Leaving? What the hell does that mean you fucking idiot?" Euronymous asked, his brows furrowed.

"I’m leaving the band." he said, "Was that not English or are you fucking retarded?"

Pelle was no longer quiet and reserved, and Pelle would have never talked to Euronymous like that. Pelle no longer had his buried and ripped clothing on. He looked decent in a flannel, public enemy shirt, Dickies, and converse. His haired looked freshly dyed black. Just as he began packing what little amount of clothing he had Necrobutcher and Hellhammer walked in. 

"what's going on here?" Necrobutcher asked he plopped down on the couch next to Euronymous. 

"Dead’s leaving the band." Euronymous cackled "He’s only gonna be begging to be back in like 3 days." 

Pelle looked at him, "Pelle. My name isn't Dead it's Pelle."

Everyone looked at the new Pelle in shock

"And don't expect me to come back to this shitty dump cabin, I'm not coming back to this shitty dump country either," Pelle growled

"Where are you going, Pelle?" Hellhammer asked 

Pelle rolled his eyes, "I can’t stand being in this fucking cabin with no heat, eating shitty stew every day. There’s more opportunity in America they say." 

"Hey, you took a bath and dyed your hair?" Necrobutcher asked 

"Yeah, I got tired of smelling and looking like shit every time I went anywhere. You have a problem with that?" Pelle snapped

"Oh no, not at all. Carry on." Necrobutcher mumbled

They all watched silently as Pelle slammed the knife he usually cut with on the table and picked up his rotting and smelly clothes. He motioned for them to follow him. They all followed him to a hole in the ground where he threw his clothes."

"Any memories you have of me are fake, I was not here. I was never Dead. Erase me from your memories, and do not think about me." Pelle said before he took out a windproof lighter, lighting it, and throwing it into the pit. Allowing his clothes to burn. 

Pelle walked further and further into the Norwegian forest never even looking behind him.  
.....  
Sometime in 1992  
.....  
"Euronymous, come look!" Necrobutcher called out 

Euronymous rolled his eyes, he was busy still looking for another lead singer. What was interesting enough for Necrobutcher to call him when he knew he was working? 

Euronymous went to the living room only for his jaw to immediately drop. Pelle. He was on tv sitting on that guy Eddie’s lap. The frontman from Pearl Jam. 

Pelle looked completely different from the Pelle they knew when he left in 1991. Pelle’s hair wasn’t all black this time, his roots were black, and his ends were dark brown. He was wearing a Sonic Youth shirt, Jean shorts, a flannel that was a size too big and Doc Martens. He also looked like he gained a few pounds, he looked healthy. Also, was that an ear piercing? 

"Are you proud of your boyfriend, Per?" the interview asked, he held the microphone toward Pelle.

"Of course I'm proud of Eddie. He's accomplished so much." Pelle looked at Eddie and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Do you plan on starting a band of your own?"

Pelle furrowed his brows in thought "I do wanna start a band of my own, but I’m comfortable where I am for the time being."

"Do you guys ever worry about homophobic audiences?"

"Yes, we both do. I tend to worry more about them then Eddie does even though it’s not really good for me to worry as much as I do." 

"If you don’t mind me asking, what is it like dating someone with such a rare mental disorder?" the interview asked Eddie 

You could see Pelle playing with Eddie’s knuckles and cracking them.

"Well, it involves having to be a lot more understanding and being there for him more than I would with a regular person. He goes to therapy, and he’s been to a Psychiatric hospital a few times. Sometimes we color together, it helps him take his mind off everything else. " Eddie answers, "I like taking care of and being with Pelle." 

The guys continued to watch the interview in silence

"That son of a bitch," Euronymous whispered


End file.
